Devon the Dragon/Transcript
The transcript for the Season 2 episode, Devon the Dragon Transcript Narrator: In the 3rd Century in Old France, a countessa named Beatrice LeReau, a vein and seductive woman had control of a town in Mid-France, She had many servants and many ways to get what she wanted. One day a witch cursed her and her heirloom the Necklace of the LeReau, and every time she wore it, she becomes the Culebre, a form of Dragon that had rooted the Dragons during the great wars, this can be a type to enter all elements of the Dragons. She became a dragon and brought fear to the hearts of all who lived in the valley.only one knight won her heart and helped her with the curse, when they died the necklace was lost for millions of years.......that is until the 21st century, where a complete moron would discover that particular necklace in an castle that's oddly named La Castle Del Amigos. (The gang is on Bonnie’s minivan driving to the La Castle Del Amigos) Bonnie (driving): Boy, I cant wait to step foot on La Castle Del Amigos, my mom used to take me there all the time since I was a little kid. Now I can show the castle to you guys! Eric: Speaking of which, your “interest” has been 101 the entire drive. (Cuts to Devon snoring and sleeping in the front seat) Ben: (sighs) I’ll do the honors... (Ben slaps the Omnitrix and turns into Echo-Echo, he climbs on Devon’s ear and yells his iconic Echo-Echo in his ear, causing Devon to scream, grabbing a hammer and beating up Echo Echo with his hammer, hitting him in the head seven times before throwing him in the back seat, a huge bump forms on Echo Echo’s head in a cartoony fashion) Devon: (wakes) I'm up, I'm up.......La Castle Del Amigos, stupid Tennyson waking me up, wish Kyra was here to beat the hell out of him. Eric: (sighs) well she's not and she's got a castle to take over! Devon: wow, (looks at a picture of Beatrice LeReau) Beatrice LeReau, one of the first princesses even before Kyra! Eric: Now that you mention it yes, sheesh, who to think that Beatrice was the one who brought Kyra's legacy to existence. Devon: Eric, shut your pie hole! You're only guilty because Hopgoblin is with me (points to Hopgoblin, who is sitting in his car-seat playing video games) Eric: Devon, you're buying your own con! Devon: I--- Ohhh, (whisper) low blow! Eric: Listen nitwit, if you don't shut your mouth, i'll turn you into a fly! Devon: And if you don't shut your wizard mouth, you'll feel the taste of my fists! Eric: Yeah, like if that'll knock me out! Ash: Guys, let's stop the arguing and enjoy the drive! Bonnie: Speaking of which, we're here (the gang looks at La Castle Del Amigos) But i don't remember it having a parking booth. (The gang pulls up to a parking booth) Guard: Welcome to La Castle Del Amigos, admission will be $5 per person please. Bonnie: (sighs) There goes my PokeCare funds... (gives $20 to the guard, who opens the gate) Guard: Ok, have a great time!!! (The gang arrive at the castle entrance) Bonnie: Ah, my childhood. My parents used to take me here for picnics all the time when i was little! Devon: Yeah yeah, can we go up to the tower and see that “necklace”? Voice: Necklace? You sound like a Darius!! (The voice reveals to be Castle Keeper and Historian, Professor Rose) Bonnie: Professor Rose? Since when do you work here? Rose: I've been working here for 10 years, and yet, there's a lot of unique history into this castle. Now i heard someone say something about a necklace, and that person sounded an awful lot like a Darius... Now who is that guy? (The gang points at Devon Darius, munching on a chocolate bar, he ends up raising his hand, indicating it's him) Rose: My, oh, my! An actual Darius! The Academy's going to freak out!! And your name? Devon: Uhhhhh, Devon "Sebastino" Darius... Rose: Devon Darius, ummm... And you look like you're a teenager? Devon: Yep, 14 years old! Rose: Well, have i got a surprise for you guys! Follow me... (Rose opens a door to a secret passageway, which leads to an elevator) Devon: An elevator? What's special about an elevator? Rose: Oh, there's a piece of family history upstairs? Devon: Family history? This is getting interesting... (The gang goes on the elevator, leading them to the Necklace room) Devon: THE NECKLACE.... Rose: Yep, and according to a prophecy, you're the next owner of this necklace! Devon: Me? Owner of the necklace? Since when was i in some godforsaken prophecy? Rose: Well, when Betrice died, her family gave the necklace to your great-great-grandfather, Sir Alton Darius! He could now take on a powerful form of a dragon, and defeat strong enemies and gain special powers! The necklace was passed onto your family ancestor by ancestor, and you're the next one to have the necklace the prophecy says! Devon: Well, then? Can i do the honors? Rose: Of course! (Devon slowly approaches the necklace, carefully grabs it and puts it around his neck. to his surprise, nothing happens) Devon: So... What now? Rose: Hold on! The necklace is processing your body for your new dragon form! Devon: How do you know that? Rose: I have a degree in Mythology and Magic. Devon: Oh! Eric: Well, so much for a ”magical” necklace! Devon: Ummm, Why do I feel something strange on my back? (Two things bulges out of his back until the back of the shirt rips, revealing two purple and yellow dragon wings growing) Devon: Are those wings? It can’t be— (His belly begins to fatten and bulge, he sees his hands changing color and forming scales, becoming purple on the skin and yellow in the palms, he groans in slight pain as his neck begins to stretch out, his shirt explodes, revealing a large yellow dragon chest) Devon: What the?! Am I really— (Spikes begin forming on his back, his pants explodes as his legs fatten and a tail grows out, forming spikes on the end) Devon: I—I’m really becoming a dragon!!! (His shoes explode as his legs crash into an S-shape and his feet grows outward. His toes merge into three and claws grow out of his toes) Devon: Just like I’ve always dreamed of!!! Now here comes the face... (The final changes are beginning to kick in. His neck begins forming spikes like on his back, his hair hardens into two separate spikes, he closes his eyes and groans in pain as his nose and mouth scrunch and bulges outwards, forming a giant muzzle. His ears shrink back into his body, becoming simple holes. His teeth become sharper as his muzzle continues to grow. Finally, his transformation his complete as he opens his new yellow eyes.) Devon: Wow, (observes his new body, he wags his tail in disbelief) What do you think? Eric: Wow, the prophecy, the legend, it’s all true! Hopgoblin: Wow, me think you’re— eh, um— Pbbbbbbb ! Bonnie (stunned): I literally cannot say anything right now... (gives Devon a kiss on the hand) Devon: Welp, maybe we can do the chatting outside, I gotta find the bathroom in this here castle (He walks to the stairs, only to end up tripping and falling all the way down the stairs, he uncontrollably rolls and crashes onto the back of Bonnie’s minivan) Bonnie: Well, Look what you did scaly doofus! Devon: (Looks at the shattered window and bent trunk and nervously smiles) I’ll pay for that! Soon... Eric: Welp, just wait and see when Kyra meets you at the castle. I think you need a “How to be a Dragon” lesson! Devon (gasps): Oh Lordy, how am i going to show and explain this to my parents?! (They return to Devon's house, with the necklace, while Ash and his friends study the necklace.) Cameron: Well son, it seems that you inherited a Necklace, but are you sure that.... Bianca: Well what your father is trying to say is was it meant for me? Devon: No, the prophecy specially said that i was the next one to have it! And no one, and I MEAN NO ONE takes my necklace! Finders Keepers! Cameron: Well, it's our prophecy, so it belongs to him. Bianca: Ok, it's yours then. But Cameron, are you sure he should be allowed to be a dragon? Cameron: Yeah, if he wants to be a dragon, he can be a dragon! Devon: But... I don't know how to be a dragon! And Professor Rose said my form my a ton of special powers that most dragons don't even have! Cameron: Oh, that's kind of a problem! Why don't you see your good friend, Kyra? She's loves being a dragon and would love to help you! Devon: Thanks Dad! (The family Mr. Mime is nervous, he has a slight fear of dragons) Mr. Mime: (groans) Mime? (We cut to Kyra teaching Devon how to do dragon stuff on the castle balcony) Kyra: Before we start, hows my successor doing? Devon: well, let's say Misty is doing fine, and doing grand. Kyra: yeah it's not easy have a gigantic butt, I should know, but males are more armored, note: "Beatrice might find another descendant and you might lose the necklace!" Sometimes they make mistakes. Devon: (Scoffs) mistakes, bah, no mistakes for me! Let’s get started ! oh and be careful with the butt stuff, my mom resembles that remark, Disney might not like that tone. Kyra: Well, it didn't stop Pixar with Mrs. Incredible,and just stating facts, you should've seen me as a dragon woman putting on jeans! Devon: Point taken Kyra: So, Lesson 1: Finding your center, and roaring loud!. Devon: What the?! Croaking with your eyes! ARE YOU CRAZY? Kyra: No, that's Hop's teaching not Dragons,now do the roar. Go ahead, try it? Devon:oh, I get mixed up with Hopgoblin's teachings and do I have to? Kyra: Yes, JUST DO IT!!! (Devon Roars as loud as ever) Devon: God, this is so embarrassing... Kyra: Now, Lesson 2: Flying in accelerated speed! Devon: WHAT?! No way! Kyra: Yes way! Why do you complain? sure they look it, but if your stupid enough....besides it's easy for me. Devon: So how do I do this? Kyra: like this (pretending to soar through the sky). Devon: Ok, here it goes... (Devon takes lift and soars through the sky in a perfect altitude) Kyra: What do you think? Devon: What do I think? It‘s, eh, fine. But I would prefer it swiftly. Kyra: We can negotiate that. Now, Lesson 3: Taking down an Ogre, Troll, and Cyclops, these dummies are perfect practice. Devon: Ok, I got this! (he knocks all of them in one tail swipe) Kyra: YEAH, That’s What i want to see! (we cut to a training montage) Kyra: Lesson 3: Running charge Devon: (does a running charge along the river.) Kyra: Keep it going! Kyra: Lesson 4: Eel dive! Devon: (swims and then jumps out of the Waterfall and on to a rock without getting hurt) Kyra: YEAH!! Kyra: Lesson 5: Fire Spurts of 14. Devon: (did fire spurts of 14 flawlessly) Kyra: That‘s spirit my boy! Kyra: Lesson 6: Wing twirl. Lesson 7: flaming lance. Lesson 8: Horn Dive. Lesson 9: Star launch. (Devon jump into the sky and twirl in the wind, lands with a fire lance from his mouth, horn dives on a rock, and launches himself in the sky and hit the stars) Kyra: Lesson 10! Last one! Ice Fire! Devon: What? Kyra: breathing Ice and Fire at the same time. Devon: Oh, so do you have a backup Lesson 10? Kyra: Oh, Yes, we do! It‘s using both fire first then Ice from your glands at the ridge of your mouth. Devon: Fine, I’ll do great on this! (he repeats her words) Kyra: Good, now you completed your training! You are now officially an honorary Dragon (puts a poorly made sticker on Devon’s yellow chest that says “Draconus Major”) Devon: This training‘s made me hungry, so what’s for dinner? Kyra: (Shivers) oh ya, bye the way, I had a major appetite and try to be careful with it. Devon: (Yells) WHO WANT’S TO GO TO FAT PIG’S?! Kyra: (frowns and looks at the audience) Say I didn’t tell him so. (We cut to the gang and the Darius Family eating at Fat Pig’s) Kyra: wait Devon not.......(Devon gulps down the five roasted pigs) yet. Bianca: Kyra........Misty's here to.... Kyra: (Shocked) she really is my great, great, great, great......(warbles)....she looks like my Dragon form. Misty: Kyra, I made a discovery! Kyra: what? Misty: one, you had so much junk in the trunk! (Kyra rolls her eyes), two, that you are the descendant of Terra of Labyrinth City! (Kyra is shocked), and three, Devon has only one piece of the Crystal, the other is in Amity Park, meaning, the seller made a miss translation on the owner! Devon: WHAT?! (whams his head on the ceiling) sorry Mr. McKean! A miss translation? are you sure? maybe Bonnie could be a dragon? well who is the owner? Misty: Dorathora is a name for Beatrice LeReau! She has one piece and it chose....well....Paulina and Sam, the fragments fuse them together making her Samantha Manchez! Devon: Girls, oh no, no, no, no, I'm not gonna be part of LGBT sick stuff oh no, they disgraced the Ray, my fanchise is not.....no....you mean! Misty: the crystal will reunite with...(Misty and Kyra fuse) like that, and it's permanent! (Devon faints on the table) Misty: Say that I didn’t tell him so... (Devon now defending himself) Devon: No, you're all just selfish of me! Because I have powers! Special powers! That goes on my family! Misty: Well... You’re making a point! Devon: Of course, Why don’t you ever make a point? Misty: I just remembered, Females are a lot more fatter to contain the eggs, which explains Bartok the Magnificent, but males are armored! Devon: so who cares about my form, I look too cartoony and I LOVE IT FAT BUTT LADY!! (Misty is shocked and offended by what Devon called her) Devon: now stay out of my way, you guys are a bunch of selfish jerks! (smooches the sky), now I am gonna fly away from all this nonsense, good riddance! (slams the table and flys away, causing food to hit the gang) Misty: Wait, the Testo— Ben: Don't say that, this is a family show! Kids are watching too you know! Misty: by the way, as I was saying, the you-know-what in Dragon males are very dangerous, in well 30's to 40's! Man-Dragon orchestrated mine and Kyra's transformation for the mating season, so be careful running into him! Ben: Seriously? Devon’s only 14 years old! Misty: And that’s what he gets by calling me such a rude name! Ben: And while you were arguing. I was looking at a picture of Sir Alton Darius’s journal at the castle which I took on my phone when we went there, It turns out that your crystals are separate! Devon‘s necklace is his own! Its true what Professor Rose said, the necklace belonged to his ancient ancestors! (at Misty) SO YOU HAD TO RUIN HIS FUN FOR HIM! You, miserable, BUTT-MAIDS! Now if you’ll excuse me... (Turns into ??? and runs away). Misty: That’s enough of those rubbish men. Do they ever evolve? Kyra: Yeah I know, they act like cavemen! Rubbish jerks! Misty: But not Eric, right? Kyra: No. But still, you started all of this. Take the blame! (Flys away, leaving an offended and angry Misty alone in the restaurant) (We cut to Devon storming into his bedroom, stress-eating) Devon: Those stupid girls, they like to ruin my fun! (Looks at a photo of Princess Kyra) Yuck! That crystal is mine! You have your own crystal! (Breaths fire at the photo, then slams himself onto his bed) Devon: Why does that big butt Misty like to ruin my fun?! (Groans) (Bonnie and Hopgoblin enter his room, seeing Devon very frustrated, They try to calm him down) Devon: What do you want? Bonnie: ??? Devon: ??? Bonnie: ??? Devon: I think now I get the point! Crystal: Idiot, I wanted to feed on your selfish desires, like I did Beatrice LeReau, You were so blinded by your adventures and spoilt actions, what happened to that boy who helped them beat Bronar! Devon: you think I learned from being HopDevlin, that I can control my self, Bozo! Crystal: yes (converges into a Dragon named Scatha) Thank you Devon, for making myself the most powerful dragon. Devon: (after Scatha flies away with a hole in the roof) Devon, you always learn your lessons the hard way. (Back with the Gang) Devon: I know, You said so, and I am sorry for calling you such a stupid name! Misty: that's OK, Samantha will be here to claim the necklace and.... Devon: yeah, about that, it came to life, and a dragon named Scatha stole it, She’s heading to the castle! I’ve got to get that necklace back at all costs! And no one is trading it to Samantha! So what are we waiting for?! Let’s go get that necklace back!!! Misty: You've done enough! Devon: Don't blame you, I was a jerk, I treated you and Kyra like dirt, and worst, I almost lost myself, I should've understand the pain you had, and the prices it costed you to be yourself, I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner! Now let’s get that necklace back! (In Aces Hollow Park) Scatha: Those fools didn't see it coming, and now, to perform the ancient..... Devon: I don't think so, that crystal belongs to the true owner, which is me, I come to claim the Crystal in favor of Sir Alton Darius! Scatha: What? You’re a descendant of Sir Alton Darius?! young man, Quandhar will have a claim on this world once I use the crystal to open the portal for King Crystal! Devon: Crystal? What for?! Scatha: For world domination you pitiful polymorph! Devon: (looks at the audience) Talk about a wise guy... Scatha: I’ll tell ya, and I mean, I’ll tell you what I’m going to do once I get that, and I mean get that crystal on my hands! (While Scatha is monologing, Devon sneaks onto Scatha’s back and takes the crystal) Scatha: Once I got that crystal, I’ll open up that portal, with all the evil spirits of hell! And everyone’s gonna be begging for mercy! This crystal— (notices the crystal is missing) What the... who took that godforsaken crystal?! I demand to know!! Devon: Hey wise guy, (Shows off his crystal) Pay attention when you are holding stuff next time! (Puts on the necklace, and becomes his dragon self once again) Or else you’ll get a taste of my ultimate power! (Notices That without the crystal, Scatha is now a cockroach) Scatha: Oh great, now I’m a stupid cockroach again! If I had that crystal to myself, I would be powerful again! I would’ve gotten away with it if it weren’t for you meddling kids! You stupid little f—(a tounge grabs him, revealing that Hopgoblin ate him) Devon: I didn’t know you ate stuff bigger than you can take! Hopgoblin: Me really needed one. Devon: Well, mission accomplished! I got my necklace back! Now I’m my dragon self once again! Bonnie: Yep, and you'll always be my cutie pie! (Kisses Devon on the snout) Devon: Golly holly! Smelly gooey! (Chuckles) Bonnie: So what do we do now? Devon: It is midnight, so how about a late nite snack? Scatha: (rising) not so fast, I'm not so finished! (Then a light comes inside the castle) Devon: The crystal (holds it tightly), it can't be! Bonnie: it's the original owner! Beatrice LeReau: Because of your selfish behavior Mr. Darius, you are unfit to have the crystal, and Samantha Manchez can now be whole, the power is not the crystal but in you, but only when you need it, not for selfish desires.........but Scatha, you'd use the power for your own hunger, this is the worst, you shall be returned to your master! Scatha: what no, nnnnnoooooooo! (They disappeared, leaving Devon and Bonnie alone, and leaving behind another necklace with a note that says “Take this stupid dragon crystal, it’s yours!”) Devon: well, I had to take the consequences, and a whole episode! Bonnie: glad youre you again! (Bonnie and Devon hugs, with the ending with his eyes revealed to be dragon, winking at the screen) Narrator: So, with the original crystal returned to its rightful owner, our hero learns that with great powers comes great responsibility. Thankfully, Beatrice secretly offered him a second chance. With his dragon crystal, Devon Darius promises to keep up his dragon legacy that Betriace and Sir Alton Darius had carried on decades ago. Hoepfolly, that fellow learns how to use his powers carefully by the next episode. (The end...)